Gakuken Hetalia
by xjapan
Summary: El instituto gakuken es uno de los institutos mas importantes del mundo muy pocos pueden asistir a esta peculiar pero prestigiosa escuela en donde el tímido e inocente estudiante japones de primer año Kiku Honda encontrara muchas cosas entre ellas su primer amor MEXIPAN varias parejas hetero hetalia y nyotalia
1. Hermano he visto un angel

Gakuken Hetalia

Capitulo uno

Hermano he visto un angel

Hola como están espero que bien bueno esta vez decidi escribir un fic versión gakuken con hetalia y nyohetalia la verdad me pareció muy buena idea este es un fic de varias parejas pero la principal sera MexicoxJapon espero les guste

"Aquí comienza el primer día de clases en una escuela de clase internacional el director Roma estaba esperando a los nuevos estudiantes

"—este sera un gran año decía el director con mucho entusimo

Mas tarde

Las primeras en llegar fueron las hermanas Rivera la primera de segundo año conocida por su carácter fuerte e inteligencia tenía cabello negro atado a una trensa ojos obscuros de tez morena su nombre Adela Rivera su hermana de primer año era una chiqulla de cabello castaño suelto adornado con un clavel color rojo ojos claros de tez morena conocida por su dulzura e inteligencia su nombre Lucia Rivera quien estaba muy entusiasmada por su primer día en el instituto gakuken ambas eran de México y eran las primeras mexicanas en ser aceptadas

Poco despues llegan varios estudiantes mas de Italia Alemania Inglaterra USA Rusia España China Japón Francia entre otros algunos ya se conocían pero para otros este era su primer año

Lucía- ay no ya aventaron todo

Voz femenina - debiste esperar sacar tus cosas antes de que todos los demás las aventaran veee~

La vozprovenía de una chica de cabello castaño atado a una cola de caballo por el tono de voz era obvio que era italiana su nombre Felicia Vargas este eras su primer año en la gakuken

Lucia creo que tienes razon por cierto soy Lucia de México

Felicia- ciao(traducción hola) soy Felicia de Italia bueno ay que ver como sacar tus cosas de ahí

En ese momento ven una joven rubia de cabello suelto bastante alta de una fuerza descomunal

Felicia- oye la de la fuerza bruta

Chica -da?

Lucia-un favor ¿me podrías ayudar a sacar mis cosas de aquí?

Chica da ( en ese momento saca de un santiamén las cosas de la chica)

Lucia muchas gracias por cierto soy Lucia de México y ella es Felicia de Italia ¿y tu como te llamas?

Chica soy Anya de Rusia creó que seremos muy buenas amigas

Felicia-así es veee~

Mientras eso pasaba dos jóvenes de origen asiático llegaban a la escuela el mayor era de origen chino tenia cabello castaño atado a una cola era un buen chico solo que algo bipolar el iba a ingresar al tercer año su nombre Yao Wang el otro era un muchachito de origen japonés de cabello negro ojos cafés era bastante inteligente aunque también muy tímido e inocente este apenas seria su primer año su nombre Kiku Honda ambos eran hermanastros pero se tenían mucha confianza a tal grado de que Kiku lo llamara ni ni que significa hermano en japones y Yao lo veía como un hermanito al cual proteger

Yao- se ve que estas muy entusiasmado aru

Kiku -hai creo que sera un gran año ni ni

Yao asi sera aru vamos alcampus el director Roma siempre da un mensaje antes de asignar las habitaciones

Kiku hai

Mas tarde en el campus todos los estudiantes se encontraban esperando el mensaje del director Roma pero para su sorpresa apareció el subdirector Germanía en su lugar

Subdirector Germanía estudiantes les habla el subdirector espero que tengan un buen año escolar ASI QUE A ESTUDIAR bueno por mi parte es todo los dejo con el director

Director Roma bienvenidos jóvenes espero les guste el ambiente de este año en especial a los de nuevo ingreso les presentaría a todos los maestros pero son demasiados y veo que ya están cansados de sus viajes así que sólo me resta decirles que aprovechen las oportunidades de este instituto buena suerte por cierto en los estantes encontraran sus habitaciones y a sus compañeros de cuarto bueno los veré en el almuerzo

Mas tarde Lucia pierde a sus nuevas amigas en el campus mientras las buscaba se topa con Kiku quien perdió a su hermano

Kiku oi(traducción oye) se te cayo tu oso de peluche oye espera

Para cuando la alcanzo se quedo paralizado ya que para el ella era la chica más bonita que había visto y ella tambien lo miraba fijamente pues le parecia bastante apuesto para ser oriental

Kiku umm disculpa se te cayo esto

Lucia m muchas gra gracias unm ¿como te llamas?

Kiku mi nombre es Kiku Honda soy de Japon

Lucia Kiku que bonito nombre yo me llamo Lucia soy de Mexico (oye que la llaman ) me esta hablando mi hermana me tengo que ir muchas gracia espero volver a verte adios

El muchacho la ve marcharse hasta que su hermano le da alcance pero al parecer no se da cuenta de eso

Yao -te he estado buscanndo por todas partes aru no vuelvas a asustar asi a tu hermano mayor aru umm Kiku (no lo oye) kiku ( no hay respuesta) KIKU TE ESTOY HABLANDO ARU

Kiku gomenasai ni ni

Yao ¿que ocurre aru? ¿acaso te paso algo?

Kiku ni ni he visto un angel

Yao ¿que dijiste?

Mientras eso pasaba Lucia le contaba a su hermana sobre aquel japones que recien habia conocido claro que la mayor no pudo aguantar la carcajada

Adela-jajaja jaja no hablas en serio ¿apoco crees en esa payasada del amor a primera vista?

Lucia- pues tu piensa lo que quieras y no te rias taruga ademas de que tiene los ojos bien bonitos tambien su nombre es bonito creo que me gusta

Adela- aver dijiste que lo acabas de conicer mensa esta escuela es muy grande ni siquiera sabes su lo volveras a ver

Lucia umm supongo que tienes razon( suspiro) espero volver a verlo uno de estos dias

* * *

><p>Hola hasta aqui el primer capitulo espero les haya gustado el martes subo el quinto capitulo de los dioses deben estar locos nos leemos<p> 


	2. Conociendo la escuela

Gakuken Hetalia

Capitulo dos

Conociendo la escuela

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el capitulo dos de gakuken antes de comenzar quiero agradecer los comentarios y anticipar que voy a actualizar cada tercer día bueno sin mas aquí comienza el capitulo

El chino no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando había escuchado rumores de que había fantasmas en la escuela ¿pero ángeles? Definitivamente su hermanito estaba alucinandoao-

Yao-¿te sientes bien aru?

kiku -hai ¿porque lo preguntas ni ni?

Yao-bueno es que lo que me acabas de decir ¿como es eso de que viste un ángel aru?

Kiku- es que lo vi ni ni

;"Yao fue suficiente aru iremos a la enfermería

Y dicho y hecho casi a rastras llevo a su hermanito a la enfermería en donde para colmo en medico era un despistado español que le hizo varias preguntas que ni al caso o al menos eso pensaba el chico japones

Dr Antonio ¿a comido bien y a sus horas?

Kiku umm hai

Dr Antonio ¿a dormido bien?

Kiku-umm hai

Ya o - usted ¿a que cree que se deben esas alucinaciones aru?

"Kiku- oigan yo no estoy loco creo que no entendiste lo que quise decir

DrAntonio-creo que ya se lo que ocurre ¿quien es la chica? Si puedo saberlo

Kiku -bu bueno solo se que se llamaba Lucia u que era de México pero era muy bonita

Yao-¿tantocomo para confundirla con un ángel aru?

Kiku h hai

Dr Antonio vale ya todo aclarado pueden irse

Mientras eso pasaba las hermanas buscaban su habitación Adela no dejaba de hablar pero su hermanita no parecía escucharla pues no se podía quitar de la cabeza al japones de ojos bonitos como ella lo había descrito

"Adela-Lucia no me estas poniendo nadita de atención

Lucia-disculpame Adela no te escuche

Adela-pues quien sabe en que estaras pensando o mas bien en quien ji ji ji

Lucia-¿acaso soy tan obvia?

Adela-mucho (de pronto escucha que la llaman ) ay no

Voz masculina -HEY ADELE WAIT(traducción oye Adela espera)

Adela-te he dicho no una mil veces que no grites Alfredo

Alfred-ups im sorry Adele ( traduccion lo siento Adela) y¿quien es tu amiga?

Adela-ella es mi hermana Lucia

Lucia umm hola

Adela- Lucia el es Alfred de estados unidos o Alfredo como yo le digo

Alfred-hi Lucy umm a propósito ¿piensas unirte a un club?

Lucía-quería unirme al club de periodismo o al de teatro

Adela-mi hermanita en deporte no da una jeje oye ¿sabes quien sera el presidente de consejo estudiantil este año?

Alfred-parece que Yao Wang volvio a ganar este año

Adela-me lo imaginaba el chino si sabe lo que hace mira que no cualquiera gana dos veces seguidas

Alfred-vaya que si bueno debo irme ya see ya (traducción nos vemos)

Adela-orale pues no llegues tarde Jones

Lucia-vaya ese gringo es medio confiansudo creo que le gustas

Adela-pero que burrada dices solo somos amigos ya vamos al comedor ya es hora de la comida

En otra parte del instituto Felicia y Anya buscaban sus nombres en las habitaciones para cuando los encontraron gritaron de emoción pues les había tocado en la misma habitación ya habían dejado sus cosas e iban a buscar a su amiga Lucia para que les contara con lujo de detalles su "romantico"encuentro cuando encontraron a los hermanos asiáticos que iban rumbo al comedor

Felicia-vamos Anya habrá pasta para comer veee~

Anya-esperame Felicia (choca con alguien ) umm briget Yao(traducción hola Yao)

Yao-nihao Anya( traducción hola Anya) vienes en un buen momento quiero presentarte A kiku

Kiku-konishiwa (traduccion hola)

Anya -encantada Kiku dime ¿eres familiar de Yao?

Yao-el es mi hermano menor mi orgullo ¿verdad?

Kiku-bu bueno no se si sea su orgullo pero si soy su hermano

Anya- ya veo el es de nuevo ingreso a por cierto ella es mi amiga Felicia Vargas tambien es su primer año aquí

Felicia-ciao creo que seremos buenos amigos veee~

Anya -ya lo creo por cierto Yao supe que volviste a ganar este año la presidencia te felicito

Yao-muchas gracias aru espero hacer un buen trabajo

Anya-estoy segura que asi sera

Felicia-oigan vamos al comedorhabrá pastaa para comer

Ya en el comedor se ve s mucha gente el lugar era bastante grande fácil para cualquiera perderse Felicia había tomado de la mano a Kiku para llevarlo al comedor pero Kiku nl estaba de ánimos Feli era linda pero no tanto como su ángel mexicana a quien no podía quitar de su cabeza

Felicia-mira aqui hay un lugar hey yo conozco a esa chica Lucia veee~

Lucia -hola Feli (se queda paralizada al ver al acompañante de su amiga)

Felicia-quiero presentarte a alguien el es ...

Lucia-ho hola Kiku

Kiku -ko konishiwa Lucia chan

Felicia(en tono picaro ) veo que ya se conocían vee~miren ahí esta mi abuelito Roma los dejo para que platiquen

Ninguno de los dos sabia que decir ambos eran demasiado tímidos como para hablar o al menos eso parecía hasta que ella rompió el silencio

Lucia-me da gusto volver a verte Kiku

Kiku-lo mismo digo Lucia chan

Lucia-y ¿este es tu primer año aquí?

Kiku -hai veo que también eres de nuevo ingreso

Lucia-si es una linda coincidencia

Conforme paso el tiempo se fueron conociendo aun mejor y se dieron cuenta que a pesar de ser de dos culturas tan distintas tenían muchas cosas en común ese mismo día se hicieron amigos claro que con el tiempo esa amistad se convertiría en algo mas fuerte pero aun no se daban cuenta de ello

Lucia-bueno creo que debo irme si no a mi hermanale va a dar un ataque

Kiku-hai yo también debo irme ya ni ni debe estarse preguntando donde estoy

Lucia-ujum bueno te veo mañana adiós

Kiku -oyasumi Lucia chan

* * *

><p>Hola hasta aqui el capitulo dos espero les haya gustado recuerden que los comentarios y favoritos me ayudan a seguir nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo<p> 


	3. Trabajo escolar

Gakuken Hetalia

Capitulo tres

Trabajo escolar

Hola como estan espero que bien bueno aqui comienza el capitulo tres espero les guste

Porfin comenzaba el primer dia de clases esta clase era la calse de arte la cual era impartida por el profesor Artur Kirkland Kiku estaba un poco nervioso ya que su hermano le había dicho que su clase era peor que tortura china pronto el chico entendió lo que quiso decir pues dicha clase era aburridisima

Maestro Artur "justo como lo imagine " muy bien jóvenes todos saquen sus libretas vamos a comenzar con la clase la clase de hoy concepto se belleza

Lastima que muy pocos ponían atención a la clase de Artur esto lo hizo enfadar y empezó a hacer preguntas al azar /p

Maestro Artur- como veo que pusieron muucha atencion a mi clase (notese el sarcasmo) voy a hacer preguntas al azar comenzare con Felicia Vargas ¿quien es?

Pero Feli ni atencion ponia pues estaba viendo al equipo de futbol por la ventana en especial a un fornido aleman quien era el capitan del equipo

Artur SEÑORITA VARGAS MAS VALE QUE DEJE DE VER A LA VENTANA Y PONGA ATENCION A MI CLASE (suspiro) sigamos ¿quien es Mei Mei Yong ? (Una mano se ve en el aire) concepto de belleza

Mei Mei -umm el amor maestro

Artur muy bien ¿podria ser mas especifica?

Finalmente la tawanesa exploto Kiku ya se imaginaba lo que su prima iba a decir así que intento esconderse entre sus libros

Mei Mei EL AMOR ENTRE DOS HOMBRES ES LO MAS BELLO DE ESTE MUNDO QUE VIVA EL YAOI KYAAA

La carcajada fue general el pobre japones no sabía donde meterse y el maestro estaba que hechaba chispas y humo por la cabeza pues durante toda la clase escuchó respuestas de lo mas tontas desde un canadiense que hablo de los osos polares hasta una argentina que dijo que el fútbol era lo mas genial de este mundo por fin termino la clase y todos sintieron cierto alivio

Artur-no he dicho que pueden retirarse cada uno de ustedes trabajaran en parejas quiero que me den un ensayo sobre lo que ustedes conderen que es la cultura mas bella del mundo quiero historia arquitectura tradiciones y costumbres bien asignare los equipo primer equipo Yong y Wiliams

Mei mei- genial seremos equipo Mat

Matew -umm s si se sera divertido

Artur segundo equipo Vargas y Branski

Felicia vee~ Natalia seremos par eje

Natalia si claro

Artur- siguiente equipo Honda y Rivera

Ambos se sonrojaron a más no poder y mas por que se escucharon risitas por parte de Mei Mei y Felicia

Lucia umm parece que somos equipo Kiku

Kiku un h h hai s sera a algo enriquesedor

Mas tarde

Kiku -me hizo pasar la vergüenza de mi vida ¿como se atreve a gritar eso?

Yao-ya sabes como es ella aru no me digas por la cara que traes ya empezó con los ensayos ¿no aru?

Kiku hai vaya tenias razón ni ni ese maestro es un cascarrabias

Yao te lo dije aru pero por lo que veo no todo salió mal ¿verdad?

Kiku ¿soy tan obvio ni ni?

Yao te conozco muy bien aru ¿la volviste a ver?

Kiku hai por cierto somos equipo

Yao bueno aru ve si no no terminaran a tiempo

Mientras con las hermanas

Adela notó que Lucia estaba más feliz de lo normal estaba cantando y soñando despierta así que decidió preguntarle que le pasaba

Adela-ummLucia ¿te sientes bien?

Lucia -umm si ¿por?

Adela- no se andas de aqui para allá soñando despierta cantando para ti sola ¿que pasa?

Lucia-es que lo volví a ver hermana lo volví a ver

Adela-¿a quien?

Lucia a Kiku el esta en mi salon

Adela( en tono burlón ) ahh al japones de ojos bonitos ja ja ja ja

Lucia NO TE RIAS

Adela-perdon no te enojes oye y que tal la clase de arte

Lucia aburridisima pero una taiwanesa nos hizo reir a todos por cierto ahorita vengo lo que pasa es que Kiku somos equipo y tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo sobre el ensayo que el profesor pidió

Adela-bueno de todos modos tengo que revisar las pruebas para el equipo de fútbol

El tiempo paso con esto Kiku y Lucia se fueron acercando mas ya que no sabían que cultura utilizar si la japonesa o la mexicana asi que decidieron hablar de las dos al final su trabajo fue el mejor de la clase

Artur Honda Rivera los felicito su trabajo fue el mejor de la clase ¿pero porque decidieron hablar de dos culturas?

Lucia-bueno lo que pasa es que no nos decidíamos entre que cultura utilizar yo quería saber más de la cultura japonesa y Kiku quería aprender acerca de mi país

Artur bien hecho jóvenes

Mas tarde

Kiku-Lucia chan matte kurasai (traducción esperme por favor)

Lucia oh hola Kiku

Kiku solo quería darte las gracias por enseñarme acerca de tu cultura México es un pais increíble

Lucia aww muchas gracias Kiku Japon también es un lugar muy bonito "todo lo que tiene que ver contigo es bonito"

De nuevo no saben que decir ambos solo se miraban hasta que paso algo que los acerco aun más

Kiku-Lucia chan cuidado(la empuja)

Un balon de la nada va hacia ellos el japones tratando de protegerla termina empujándola callendo encima de ella y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron se dieron cuenta que eso que sentían no era precisamente cariño de amigos

Kiki Lu Lucia chan

Lucia Kiku

En ese momento se acerca el consejo estudiantil que estaba integrado por Yao quien era el presidente y otros estudia tes entre ellos Adela Alfred y Anya por suerte se dieron cuenta antes y se levantaron a tiempo

Yao-¿estan bien aru?

Kiku um hai

Anya-por eso les dije que no le pegaran tan fuerte

Alice- lo lamento no se como controlar mi fuerza

Francis-crei que era lo único que sabias controlar mon ami

Alice-¿QUE DIJISTE WINE BASTARD?

Adela-señores por favor a lo que venimos

Lucia-¿a que te refieres?

Alfred-HA HA HA nos faltan dos miembros en el consejo estudiantil y queremos que se nos unan

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo tres espero loes haya gustado nos leemos en el siguente


	4. Date cuenta Kiku

GAKUKEN HETALIA

CAPITULO CUATRO

DATE CUENTA KIKU

Han pasado varios días el consejo estuantil se había formado por completo y también el chino noto que su hermanito actuaba muy extraño estando cerca de la mexicana se ponía bastante nervioso así que decidió interrogarlo

Yao "esa mirada yo conozco esa mirada aru" Kiku ¿estas bien aru?

Kiku -um hai ni ni

Yao- ¿seguro aru? Bien sabes que no puedes engañarme aru últimamente te he notado distraído si pasa algo puedes decirme

Kiku-no lo se ni ni estoy algo confundido ¿recuerdas que te dije que vi un angel? Pues es que no estoy seguro de lo que siento hacia ella

Yao-¿te gusta verdad aru?

Kiku-que n no c c claro que no

Yao-date cuenta aru cualquier tonto se daría cuenta que estas enamorado aru solo tienes que aceptarlo y si no lo admites no te dejare en paz

Kiku arg esta bien yo Kiku Honda admito que estoy enamorado de Lucia Rivera ¿feliz?

Yao- si,ahora ya diste el primer paso viene la parte difícil decircelo a ella para saber si te corresponde o no aru

Kiku-¿c como hago eso ni ni?

Pronto el chino se dio cuenta que el era el menos indicado para hablar pues hacia mucho tiempo estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga Anya y no tenía el valor para decircelo pero pronto también pensó que no quería que su pequeño hermano cometiera su mismo error así que se le ocurrió algo

Yao-en el baile de primavera aru

Kiku-¿q-que di-dices?

Yao-creeme sera algo especial aru "no quiero que cometas el mismo error que yo"

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que alguien estaba grabando la conversación de los hermanos y que lamentablemente la utilizaría para vengarse de Yao se trataba de Robín Van Persi un estudiante holandés quien fuera su oponente para la presidencia

Robin-vaya vaya vaya ¿pero que tenemos aquí? El pequeño hermanastro de mi muy odiado oponente esta enamorado y nada mas y nada menos que de la hermanita de la capitán del equipo de fútbol femenil pues esa chica sera mía

Mientras

Anya-creo que tu le gustas da

Lucia-¿ustedes creen?

Felicia-pues claro y a ti te gusta el veee~

Lucia-bu bueno yo yo

Alice-el primer paso para conquistar a un japones es aceptar que te gusta uno

Mei mei claro amiga creo que mi primo y tu hacen una linda pareja

Adela-andale carnala todas ya nos dimos cuenta no mas tu tienes que aceptarlo

Lucia si me gusta y que

Anya-¿porque no se lo dices en el baile de primavera?

Adela-ay Anita dusculpa que te lo diga pero tu eres la menos indicada para hablar

Anya ¿que dices Adela?

Adela - olvidalo el chiste es que nosotras te vamos a echar la mano

Lamentablemente lo que ninguna sabía era que Natalia prima de Anya y amiga de la infancia de Kiku estaba encaprichada con él y haría hasta lo imposible para conquistarlo

El baile de primavera estaba por comenzar y todos tenían ya su bien tramado plan desgraciadamente la cosa no seria tan sencilla para nadie por los obstáculos que les pondrían en frente

Robin -hola preciosa ¿dime por casualidad tu nombre es google?

Lucia no ¿por?

Robín por que tu tienes todo lo que busco nena

Lucia-¿y tu te llamas yahoo respuestas?

Robín - no por

Lucia por que haces preguntas estúpidas

Robin-A MI NINGUNA CHICA ME RECHAZA Y TU NO SERAS LA PRIMERA

Lucia-¿QUE FREGADOS HACES? SUELTAME IDIOTA

Kiku -SUELTALA INFELIZ

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo cuatro esperó que les haya gustado espero comentarios el lunes subo el quinto anticipo que sera de diez capítulos nos leemos en el siguiente


	5. Escándalo en el baile de primavera

Gakuken Hetalia

Capitulo cinco

Escandalo en el baile de primavera

Kiku-SUELTALA INFELIZ (lo sujeta de la chaqueta)

El muchacho holandés intenta golpear al japones pero este esquiva el golpe y lo golpea en el estomago este furioso llama a sus compinches y sujetan al chico por suerte Lucia sostiene a uno de ellos y lo golpea ya saben en donde dejándolos en el suelo

Kiku así aprenderan a no molestar a una dama si es que pueden volver a levantarse

Lucia gracias por defenderme pero no debiste interferir

Kiku-¿porque no? Eso y mas se merecían esos sujetos no podía permitir que te hicieran daño Lucia chan

Lucia aún así muchas gracias Kiku "hasta molesto eres lindo"

Mientras

Robín -maldito japones esto no se quedará así

Toris-¿que piensas hacer?

Robin-aun tengo la conversación grabada solo tengo que convencer a alguien para que la publique en el periódico escolar

Mientras eso pasaba Yao y los otros estaban muy nerviosos pues se habían dado cuenta de lo ocurrido en la terraza de la escuela y temían que su plan se viniera abajo

Yao-¿que creen que este pasando aru?

Anya-estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien da

Francis-hay que tener fe mes amis le amour lo puede todo

Alice-ay que cursi eres Bonefoy

Francis-¿que dijiste juligan?

Matew-por favor no peleen

En ese momento escuchan la voz del director Roma anunciando al rey y la reina del baile cosa de la que se habían olvidado por completo

Director Roma-bueno jóvenes es hora de anunciar al rey y la reina del baile de primavera bueno se que están nerviosos así que lo diré rápido el rey y la reina del baile de primavera son Yao Wang y Anya Branski

Ambos se sonrojaron bastante y esto fue aun mas cuando se escucharon mormuyos por parte de sus compañeros la rusa estaba sumamente avergonzada y salio corriendo de ahí

Yao-Anya espera aru

Mientras eso pasaba Kiku y Lucia estaban aun en la terraza ambos platicaban de varias cosas hasta que apareció Natalia interrumpiendo la conversación

Natalia-¿me lo prestas un segundo? no te lo quitare mucho tiempo

Lucia -amm claro ve aquí te espero "esperarlo mangos voy a ver que quiere esta"

Mas tarde en otro lugar

Kiku-Natalia chan ¿pasa algo?

Natalia- Kiku ay algo que quiero decirte me gustas

Kiku-¿que?

Natalia-que me gustas

Kiku-gomenasai Natalia chan pero no puedo corresponder a tu afecto solo puedo verte como mi hermana

Natalia-¿es por esa verdad?

Kiku-no te permito que hables así de Lucia chan ella es muy especial para mi

Natalia-si esa es tu postura tampoco puedo ser tu amiga adiós Kiku Honda (se va)

Lo que no sabía el japones es que la mexicana lo estaba escuchando todo tras esa conversacion ella se sonrojo bastante y una linda sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios

Lucia-Kiku ¿estas bien?

Kiku-hai Lucia chan (nota algo) estas ardiendo ¿estas bien?

Lucia-si es solo un resfriado atsh

Kiku-sera mejor que vallamos a enfermería no vaya ser otra cosa aun mas grave

Mientras eso pasaba en otra parte el chino buscaba a la rusa por todas partes hasta que la encontró en el jardín de la escuela

Yao-Anya ¿estas bien aru?

Anya-da s-s-solo pensaba lamento lo que paso

Yao-no hay problema aru pero ¿por que lloras aru?

Anya-yo snif yo

Yao-Anya somos amigos aru puedes decirme lo que sea

Anya-es que snif si te digo ya no querrás ser mi amigo

Yao-Anya yo siempre seré tu amigo aru sin importar que

Anya-me gustas

Yao-¿que dijiste aru?

Anya-que me gustas por eso lloro

Yao-Anya no llores aru tu tu t-tambien me gustas aru

Mientras eso pasaba Kiku había llevado a su ángel a la enfermería donde el doctor Antonio se aseguraba de que todo estuviera bien al final todo salio bien pero por causa de ello ninguno pudo confesarse y para colmo de males Natalia los observaba con odio en su mirada cosa que Robín aprovecho para planear su venganza

Robin-¿bonita pareja verdad?

Natalia-¿que quieres Van Persi?

Robín-ayudarte a vengarte de el por haberte despreciado

Natalia-¿en serio quieres aydarme o solo lo haces para vengarte de su hermano?

Robin-admito que odio a Yao Wang pero también quiero ayudarte unete a mi y a mi séquito y siempre estaré a tu lado no como el que te cambio por ella

Natalia-tienes razón solo me uso voy a unirme a ti y a tu séquito te seré siempre fiel

Robin muy bien linda ahora te mostrare algo para planear tu venganza (le muestra la grabación) si publicas esto en el periódico escolar nos vengaremos de el

Mas tarde

Natalia -listo Kiku Honda este es mi regalo para ti por cinco años de amistad que tu destruiste te odio a ti y a esa mexicana (envía la grabación)

Mientras

Yao-Kiku aru tengo que contarte algo aru

Kiku-¿que cosa ni ni?

Yao-estoy muy feliz aru me dijo que le gusto aru

Kiku-¿que? Anya nee chan y tu vaya te felicito ni ni estoy muy contento por los dos

Yao-¿y a ti como te fue aru?

Kiku-no pude decirle nada ni ni hubo un contratiempo y lo peor Natalia me dijo que le gusto

Yao-¿y que le dijiste aru?

Kiku-la verdad ni ni no puedo corresponderle creo que se término nuestra amistad

Yao-no te preocupes aru estoy seguro de que ella entenderá que tu solo puedes verla cómo tu amiga aru

Mas tarde en el club de periodismo

Ludwing-¿pero que diablos es esto? sera mejor que avise a los demás (saca su celular) Yao ¿estas despierto?

Yao-(bostezo) ahora lo estoy aru

Ludwing-bien sera mejor que vengas llama a todos

Yao-¿es muy urgente aru? Kiku esta muy cansado por lo ocurrido hoy aru

Ludwing-si es urgente pero sera mejor que no lo despiertes también le pedí a Adela que no despertara a Lucia esto es muy bochornoso y tiene que ver con ellos

Mas tarde se encontraban en el club de periodismo Ludwing Felicia Yao Anya Francis Alice Matew Mei Mei Adela y Alfred pues el alemán tenia algo que decirles a todos algo que puede perjudicar al japonés

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo cinco bueno espero que les haya gustado el miércoles subo el seis nos leemos


	6. Puñalada por la espalda

Gakuken Hetalia

Capítulo seis

Puñalada por la espalda

Ya estaban reunidos todos los miembros del consejo estudiantil todos menos los dos que implicados en el asunto del periodioco

Alice-mas vale que sea de vida o muerte Ludwing

Ludwing - no los llamaría a todos si no fuera algo importante

Francis-¿que es eso tan importante mon ami?

Ludwing- verán como presidente del club de periodismo recibo todas las noticias por correo antes de que estas sean publicadas y me llego una nota de Natalia via vídeo les advierto que lo que haye es sumamente vergonzoso y puede provocar un escándalo por eso la detuve

Yao-bien muestanos esa nota aru

En ese momento el alemán abrió su correo y cargo el vídeo de la nota de Natalia la cual decía lo siguiente

_Amor en el instituto Gakuken_

_Hola a todos les habla Natalia Branski con una nota que da mucho de que hablar pues fuentes confiables nos aseguran que Kiku Honda estudiante del primer grado,miembro del club de periodismo , capitán del equipo de baseball ,miembro del consejo estudiantil así como hermanastro del presidente del mismo Yao Wang confíesa estar enamorado de Lucia Rivera quien tambien es estudiante del primer grado así como miembro de los clubes de teatro fútbol femenil y periodismo la también miembro del consejo estudiantil provoco que Honda golpeara brutalmente a Robín Van Persigue en el baile de primavera si no me creen he aquí una conversación que el mismo Honda tuvo con su hermanastro confesando el amor que siente por ella_

_Yao-¿estas bien aru?_

_Kiku-hai ni ni_

_Yao-ultimamente te he notado distraído aru si pasa algo puedes decirme_

_Kiku- no lo se estoy algo confundido ¿recuerdas que te dije que vi un ángel ? no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ella_

_Yao-¿te gusta verdad?_

_Kiku -¿que? C-claro q-que no_

_Yao-date cuenta aru cualquier tonto se daría cuenta que estas enamorado aru solo tienes que admitirlo y si no lo haces no te dejaré en paz_

_Kiku-arg esta bien yo Kiki Honda admito que estoy enamorado de Lucia Rivera ¿feliz?_

_Bueno ¿que tal? Eso nadie lo esperaba ¿verdad? ¿ustedes creen que sería buena idea un romance entre ellos ? Yo creo que no_

Chicas-¿QUE?

Ludwing-por suerte me di cuenta a tiempo antes de que esta bochornosa nota fuera publicada

Adela-HIJA DE LA FREGADA ¿COMO SE ATREVE A HACERLE ESO A KIKU Y A MI HERMANITA?

Alfred-pobres y Kiku confiaba en esa escoria

Alice-escoria se queda corto esa maldita cometió un acto de alta traición

Francis-imaginen si eso se hubiese publicado valla escándalo que se hubiera desatado

Felicia-que bueno que lo detuviste a tiempo Lud

Ludwing-ellos tambien son mis amigos y no podía permitir que eso sucediera

Yao-te agradezco que nos hayas avisado aru esto es algo imperdonable lo lamento Anya

Anya-yo también estoy muy desepcionada hagan lo que tengan que hacer

En ese momento llega el japones escuchando todo sin poder creer lo que veia pero aun así esta de acuerdo con la decision del resto del consejo

Yao-debemos tomar una decisión aru

Mei mei-pero si pedimos su expulsión el director Roma nos preguntara porque y esto sería aun peor

Matew-lo mejor seria sacarla del consejo estudiantil

Francis-por lo menos yo no la quiero en el club de teatro

Kiku-en este momento terminó nuestra amistad hagan lo que tengan que hacer te lo agradezco Ludwing san

Ludwing-no me lo agradezcas amigo estoy para ayudar

Adela-ni una palabra a Lucia ¿quedo claro?

Al día siguiente hubo reunión del consejo ya habían tomado su decisión Anya prefirió no estar ahí ya que aun así eran familia cuando los vieron pasar se escucharon mormullos en toda la escuela algunas risas pero todos estaban ahí para ver lo que sucedía

Yao-que se presente ante el consejo Natalia Branski

Chicos-¿pero que habrá hecho? No lo se dicen que violó el reglamento

Yao-silencio aru por haber violado el reglamento escolar en cuestión de privasidad quedas expulsada del consejo estudiantil sabemos que no actuaste sola así daremos con la persona que te ayudó en esto así mismo quedas expulsada de los clubes de teatro periodismo y fútbol femenil eso va para todos cualquier violacion al reglamento ameritara expulsión pueden retirarse

Mas tarde

Lucia-Kiku no se que te hizo ella pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo para todo amigo

Kiku-arigato Lucia chan quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado "siempre mi ángel"

Lucia-muchas gracias Kiku "tu también eres muy especial para mi"

Robin-que romántico

Natalia-mas bien patético

Lucia-¿que fregados quieres Branski? Mira no se lo que le hiciste a Kiku pero me la vas a pagar

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo seis bueno esta cortito en comparación con los otros pero les prometo que el próximo sera más largo en el siguiente veremos la razón por la que Kiku y Yao son hermanos tan unidos nos leemos


	7. Soy un Wang ¿y qué?

Gakuken Hetalia

Capítulo siete

Soy un Wang ¿y que?

Lucia-¿que fregados quieres Branski? No se que le hiciste a Kiku pero me la vas a pagar

Natalia-por favor no me hagas reír ¿crees que por estar en consejo estudiantil son intocables?

Robín -seguramente Honda provocó que te sacaran Naty como es hermano no hermanastro de Wang se cree la gran cosa te digo Honda por que sabemos cuales tu origen

Natalia -mas bien si seria Wang porque después de esto ya todo el mundo lo sabe seguramente hizo que me sacaran para que todo sepan que ahora es un Wang

Kiku(ya molesto) - SOY UN WANG ¿Y QUE? ¿QUE LES IMPORTA MI VIDA? AMBOS SABEMOS PORQUE ESTAS FUERA DEL CONSEJO TU LO DECIDISTE ASI

Natalia furiosa estaba a punto de darle una cachetada pero Lucia la detuvo derribándola pero aún así no paro de burlarse provocando una pelea entre ambas pelea que la mexicana gano bueno eso hubiera sido de no ser porque Kiku las detuvo para evitar otro escándalo

Kiku-dejala Lucia chan no vale la pena

Lucia-solo porque tu me lo pides Kiku pero si esa se te vuelve a acercar no respondo

Mas tarde

Kiku -lamento lo que paso Lucia chan

Lucia-no tienes por que disculparte Kiku ellos fueron los que empezaron ¿pero que quisieron decir con eso? ¿que Yao no es tu hermano?

Kiku-es una historia muy larga Lucia chan la verdad es que somos hermanastros mis padres es decir los de Yao me adoptaron cuando tenia siete años

Flashback

Los padres Biológicos de Kiku eran el señor y la señora Honda eran una familia prospera y feliz pero cuando el cumplió tres años murió su mama,el padre de Kiku era un gran empresario razón por la cual no tardo en volverse a casar pero la nueva esposa de su padre era una mala mujer que lo trataba muy mal dos años mas después de la muerte de su madre murió su padre así que la mujer decidio deshacerse de el para quedarse con toda la fortuna de los Honda llevándolo a un orfanato de tokio pero no todo fue tan malo un año después llego la familia Wang quienes buscaban un hermanito para su hijo Yao debido a que ya no podían tener hijos propios y no querían que el pequeño Yao creciera solo

Sr Wang-¿no te gustaría ir a un lugar lindo lindo llamado China?

Kiku-¿y que hay de bueno aya?

Sra Wang-es un lugar muy bonito te prometo que si vienes con nosotros seras muy feliz

Y así fue al principio no fue fácil adaptarse para ninguno de los dos niños debido a que el pequeño japonés aun no confiaba en nadie por lo cual no hablaba para exasperación del pequeño chino

Yao-habla aru habla aru

Kiku-no me llamo aru me llamo Kiku dejame en paz

Yao-¿porque aru? Por cierto esa es mi forma de hablar aru no porque te llames aru

Kiku-¿por que me ayudas Yao san si no eres nada mio?

Yao-mis papas te adoptaron aru por lo tanto soy tu hermano aru y no solo eso también soy tu amigo aru por eso te ayudo aru

Kiku -arigato Yao san

Con el tiempo logró adaptarse a su nueva vida y a su nueva familia aunque aun conserva su apeido anterior ahora los Wang eran su familia y la confianza entre los hermanos creció razón por la cual a ambos les molesta que los llamen hermanastros

Fin del flashback

Lucia-ya veo lo lamento

Kiku-¿por que lo dices Lucia chan?

Lucia-porque te hice recordar cosas tristes

Kiku-no hay problema por el contrario te lo agradezco necesitaba hablar con alguien de esto (en ese momento siente que las lágrimas empiezan a salir) que ironía jamas había llorado ¿sabes? Ni si quiera en frente de ni ni

Lucia-Kiku puedes llorar si tu quieres (lo abraza)

En ese momento no lo soporta mas y terminó llorando en el hombro de la joven que tanto amaba ella solo lo abraza aun más fuerte sin ninguna intención de dejarlo ir pues ella lo amaba también aunque ninguno supiera los sentimientos del otro

Kiku-arigato Lucia chan eres como un ángel

Lucia no volverás a estar solo Kiku

Mientras eso pasaba el director Roma organiza el próximo festival escolar el cual seria muy especial para todos en especial para los de nuevo ingreso

Felicia-abuelito Roma ¿que es el festival escolar?

Director Roma-bueno princesa es un festival muy divertido donde hay muchos concursos y este sera muy divertido

Felicia-asi sera veee~

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo siete el domingo escribo el ocho en el siguiente veremos el festival escolar de la gakuken un festival muy especial donde saldran los sentimientos a la luz nos leemos


	8. El festival escolar de Gakuken

Gakuken Hetalia

Capitulo ocho

El festival escolar de Gakuken

Había pasado tiempo y por fin llegó el día del festival escolar del instituto Gakuken el director Roma había convocado a toda la escuela para darles el mensaje de apertura

Director Roma-jovenes aquí comienza el festival escolar en este festival habrá tres eventos en donde deberán conseguir tres sellos el equipo que consiga los tres sellos sera el ganador de acceso ilimitado a internet y todo lo que queda del año de dotación de pay de manzana en el comedor bueno sin mas que comience el festival escolar

Los equipos ya se habían conformado el director los puso de esta manera Anya y Yao Lucia y Kiku (esa fue idea de Feli) Adela y Alfred Alice y Francis (a la fuerza) Matew y Mei mei

Yao-buena suerte aru "la necesitaras"

Kiku-arigato ni ni lo mismo digo "te voy a vencer ni ni"

A pesar de ser hermanos bastante unidos y tenerse mucha confianza en este tipo de competencias tenían una pequeña rivalidad que ambos disfrutaban y este festival no seria la excepción

Felicia-ciao soy Felicia Vargas y el es mi amigo Ludwing Bladmisht saluda Lud

Ludwing-ho hola

Felicia-les daremos todos los detalles de cada uno de los eventos de este festival

Ludwing-el primer evento sera evento de beneficencia o negocio el primer sello depende de lo bien puesto que este

Felicia-bien vamos a ver que es lo que tienen el primer equipo Anya y Yao vamos a ver que tiene

Anya y Yao

Yao-ni hao bienvenidos al barrio chino de gakuken

Anya-aqui se vera todo el explendor del el continente asiático

En ese momento un montón de chicos empiezan a acosar a Anya cosa que hace enfadar al chino y corre a todos

Yao-DEJEN EN PAZ A MI ANYA ARU

Ludwing parece que los celos lo traicionaron y terminó corriendo a toda la clientela

Felicia-veee~ eso era algo que no necesitábamos ver vamos a ver que tiene el equipo número dos

Lucia y Kiku

Lucia-combinamos el explendor y la originalidad del restaurante de maids japonés con el sazón de la comida mexicana

Kiku- e-esperamos que s-sea de su agrado

Felicia-lo mejor que hemos visto hasta ahora

Ludwing -eso si que es original no por nada estas naciones son reconocidas por ser los mejores anfitriones del mundo

Adela y Alfred

Alfred-HA HA HA WELCOME TO THE CASINO

Adela-YA TE DIJE QUE NO GRITES

Felicia-amm ¿creen que sea buena idea poner un casino en la escuela?

Adela-tranquila Feli aquí es solo una simulación del casino de las vegas

Ludwing- bueno les deseamos suerte con eso

Felicia-vamos a ver como le va al equipo cuatro

El equipo de Francis y Alice aun no se ponía de acuerdo a pesar de que esta era su última oportunidad debido a que este era el año en que se graduarían y habían sido descalificados el año pasado

Ludwing-por lo que veo aun no se ponen de acuerdo

Felicia-veee~

Mei Mei y Matew

Mei mei -bienvenidos a nuestra tienda de mascotas

Matew-lindos peces

Felicia-sin chiste definitivamente sin chiste

Así término el primer evento casi todos obtuvieron el primer sello y dio comienzo el segundo evento

Felicia-el segundo evento consiste en un concurso de talentos cada equipo demostrara un talento nato de esto depende el segundo sello

Ludwing-la primera es Anya Branski que nos compartirá un pedaso de la obra el lago de los cisnes

Mientras eso pasaba Kiku y Lucia se preparaban para su acto el cual consistía en un dueto ellos estaban debajo del escenario ya que saldrían de sorpresa pero al parecer hubo un pequeño problema por parte de Alice y Alfred provocando que se callera todo el escenario y no pudieron salir

Lucia-HEY SAQUENOS

Kiku-TASKETE umm parece que no nos escuchan Lucia chan

Lucia-umm bueno al menos podemos ver el resto del evento mientras nos sacan (se escucha a Feli decir sin chiste definitivamente sin chiste tras ver el acto de Matew y Mei Mei) que lastima que no se escuchen los fuegos artificiales desde aquí

Kiku-gomenasai

Lucia-¿por que te disculpas?

Kiku-por que fue mi idea que nos escondieramos aquí y ahora no podemos salir

Lucia-al menos es mejor que estar sola

Kiku-¿a que te refieres con eso?

Lucia-sabes antes de llegar aquí en mi país a pesar de tener a mi hermana a veces me sentía fuera de lugar me sentía sola cuando Adela vino para acá en mi último año de secundaria tuve este sentimiento de soledad escuche un boom

Kiku-yo también

Lucia-¿tu también lo escuchaste Kiku?

Kiku-leee umm ¿sabes por que me sentía así?

Lucia-no

Kiku-jamas habia conocido antes a alguien que tenga algo en comun conmigo deja que te enseñe

En ese momento el nipón la toma de la mano y la lleva a la parte más alta del sontano para mostrarle mas de cerca los fuegos artificiales y puedan escuchar la música del evento

Lucia-vaya esto es muy bonito

Kiku-la musica es una expresión de los sentimientos más profundos

La cercanía entre ambos es mayor ninguno sabe que hacer en el momento hasta que ella rompe el silencio

Lucia-Kiku tus ojos son hermosos

Kiku-tu eres hermosa Lucia chan

La distancia se corta cada vez mas al parecer este era el momento perfecto para confesarse hasta que...

Yao-Kiku Lucia vamos a sacarlos de ahí aru

Kiku-etto muy bien ni ni pero date prisa

Anya-quedense ahí ¿da?

Lucia-¿en donde mas Anita?

Mientras los sacan de ahí comienza el tercer evento que trata de una carrera el que gane dicha carrera en automático ganaría el premio

Francis-saqueblu y hasta ahora lo dicen

Alice- concentrate Bonefoy

Adela-porfavor por una vez deje de pelear aprovechemos que no están los asiáticos para ganar

Felicia-que comience la carrera veee~

Y así comienza la loca carrera contra reloj los hermanos y las chicas llegan a tiempo y empieza una persecución muy interesante

Felicia-valla parece que a pesar de la confianza que se tienen los hermanos Wang tienen una pequeña rivalidad ji ji ji

Ludwing-pero los demás equipos les vienen pisando los talones mira ahí va el sello

El sello va volando por los aires y cae a los pies de quien menos esperaban

Matew-mira Mei el sello definitivo

Mei mei-ja ¿quien no tiene chiste ahora Feli?

Felicia-no puedo creerlo el ganador es el equipo sin chiste

Así concluyo el festival escolar y el día también y Kiku tuvo mucho en que pensar

Yao-¿se lo dijiste aru?

Kiku-no pude pero creo que tengo una esperanza m-me dijo q-que q-que

Yao-¿que aru?

Kiku-que mis ojos le parecen hermosos( se cubre la cabeza con la sabana)

Yao-jaja creo que esa es una señal aru (suena el teléfono celular) ¿wei? (Traducción ¿diga?) a mm si aru casi lo olvido bien lo organizaremos mañana mismo

Lo que tenían que organizar era la graduación esto era muy difícil para el chino ya que organisaria su propia graduación

Hola hasta aquí el capitulo ocho en el penúltimo capitulo nuestros amigos regresan a casa por un tiempo antes de la graduación ahí tienen mucho en que pensar h encontraran el valor para por fin declarar sus sentimientos el martes se publica nos leemos


	9. Regresó a casa

Gakuken Hetalia

Capitulo nueve

Regreso a casa

Había pasado cierto tiempo el director Roma les dio permiso a todos para volver a casa por una semana antes de la graduación ahí muchos tuvieron en que pensar en especial cierto japonés y cierta mexicana

México DF

El Sr y la Sra Rivera esperaban en el aeropuerto a sus hijas a quienes extrañaban bastante desde que habían entrado al instituto

Adela - mama papa ya llegamos

Sr Rivera-bienvenidas niñas ¿como les fue en instituto

Lucia-muy bien es un lugar interesante

Sra Rivera -me da gusto que te haya gustado hija pero vamos a la casa para que platiquemos

Beigin China

A los hermanos los esperaban sus padres acompañados de su pequeña hermana Sólo jin

Soo jin-ahi viene aniki Kiku aniki Yao

Yao-ni hao Soo jin padre madre ¿como ..?

No lo dejaron terminar pues la madre de ambos los abrazo fuertemente a tal grado de casi no dejarlos respirar

Sr Wang -jeje ya sueltalos mujer no los dejas respirar aru

Sra Wang-lo lamento es que los extrañe tanto

Kiku-nosotros tambien los extrañamos oka san

De nuevo en México

Adela-Maria ya llegamos

Sra Rivera-umm niñas Maria regresó a su pueblo por eso contratamos a una nueva ama de llaves

En ese momento una joven de cabellos castaños de unos veintitantos aparece frente a ellas era un poco malhablada pero muy simpática

Mujer-buenas tardes yo me llamo Nacaranda Estefania Cacho partida Cacho por parte de padre y Partida de...

Adela-ya ya ya entendimos

Lucia-mucho gusto Nacaranda yo soy Lucia y ella es mi hermana Adela

Sra Rivera bueno niñas deben estar cansadas Nacaranda ¿podras ayudarlas a desempacar ?

Nacaranda -si señora bueno "mantas" vamos a desempacar

De vuelta en China

Los Wang notaron que el menor de sus hijos varones estaba mas callado de lo normal cuando le preguntaron a su hijo mayor que sucedía el solo les dijo que le había sucedido lo que a todo joven de su edad le tenia que suceder cosa que ambos entendieron al instante pero justamente cuando iban a tocar el tema la pequeña Soo jin los interrumpió recordándole a Yao la promesa que hizo antes de irse

Soo jin- aniki ¿recuerdas que prometiste que cuando volvieras sacarias tu licencia de conducir?

Yao-aiya lo olvide aru

Sra Wang -¿por que no llevas a tu hermano contigo? Para que se distraiga un rato

Yao-gran idea madre nos iremos ya mismo

Mientras en México

Adela-pues bueno así es esa escuela convivimos con mucha gente de muchos lados ¿verdad Lucia? (No hay respuesta) Lucia (silencio sepulcral) LUCIA RIVERA CARREIDO TE ESTOY HABLANDO

Lucia-¿perdona que dijiste Adela?

Adela-ash le estaba contando a la Nacaranda como es la escuela pero por andar pensando en el no me pones atención

Nacaranda-oye "manta" Lucia ¿te puedo hacer una indiscreción indiscreta? (Valga la redundancia)

Lucia-amm claro ¿que quieres saber?

Nacaranda-¿en quien estabas pensando "manta"?

Mientras en China

Los hermanos habían llegado a la escuela de conducción el chino no dejaba de hablar pero su hermanito al parecer no lo escuchaba pues no podía quitarse a su mexicana del pensamiento

Yao-bueno terminemos con esto aru no debí haberle prometido eso a Soo jin gracias por acompañarme aru ¿kiku me estas escuchando aru?

Kiku-umm ¿dijiste algo ni ni?

Yao -ya deja de mortificarte aru la veras pronto aru

Justamente cuando el chico iba a responder aparecen dos chicas frente a ellos la primera de unos treinta años y la segunda de unos veinte quienes los saludaron amablemente

Chica uno -¿disculpen quien de ustedes es Yao?

Yao-soy yo aru

Chica uno -bien yo sere su instructora mi nombre es Chun Yan

Chica dos-hola tu debes ser Kiku soy Sakura yo sere tu instructora

Kiku-konishiwa

Chun Yan -bien comencemos las lecciones

Sakura-muy bien Kiku pon mucha atención a lo que yo haga

En ese momento Sakura cambia su semblante enciende el vehículo a toda velocidad

Kiku-¿que le pasa esta ciega?

Sakura-solo pon atención por favor

Kiku-TASKETEEEE

Mientras en México

Nacaranda-y ¿porque no se lo dices "manta"?

Adela-eso llevo diciéndole desde hace un buen pero no mas no

Lucia-es que .. No se como

Nacaranda-mira "manta" las mujeres ahora somos las que tenemos que tomar la iniciativa sino nomas no pasan las cosas tu ve directo que tal si a el tambien le lates

Adela-ya vez hasta la chacha se dio cuenta

De vuelta en China

Chun Yan muy bien Yao cuando estés listo enciende el auto con delicadeza

Yao-muy bien(enciende el vehículo pero algo brusco)

Chun Yan -TE DIJE CON DELICADEZA BESTIA

Mientras

Sakura-aprendiste muy rápidamente Kiku eres un muy buen alumno (en ese momento ven el vehículo de Yao y la rivalidad se vuelve a disparar)

Kiku-OYE ¿QUE TE PASA NI NI? NO SERE YO EL QUE SE QUEDE AL ÚLTIMO

Yao-lo siento aru no puedo parar esto

Total de que el auto de Yao cae al agua mas tarde mientras los sacaban de ahí a la pequeña Soo jin le dio curiosidad por ver lo que sus hermanos hacían casi se desmaya pues eso parecía pista de carreras

Mujer-oh mi Dios

Sóo jin Aniki Kiku Aniki Yao estos nunca van a dejar de competir

Chun Yan -(suspiro) bien tratemos otra vez ¿que esperas? enciendelo

Yao olvide como se enciende aru

Chun Yan-¿QUE? NO PUEDE SER LLEVO DIEZ AÑOS COMO INSTRUCCTORA Y NUNCA HABIA TENIDO UN ALUMNO TAN TONTO COMO TU

Yao-de verdad lo siento mucho aru

Chun Yan bueno así se enciende ahora pisa el aselerador

Yao-¿que apesto a sudor? Pero si me acabo de bañar

Chun Yan NO DIJE QUE APESTABAS A SUDOR DIJE EL ASELERADOR ESTE ES EL ACELERADOR ESTE ES EL FRENO QUE NO SE TE OLVIDEN ESAS DOS COSAS

Yao -bien "como le estará llenado a Kiku aru"

Sakura-Kiku-¿me estas escuchando?

Kiku-eh? Hai "Lucia chan ¿estara ella bien? ¿que estará haciendo? ¿estara pensando en mi como yo pienso en ella?

Pronto sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por los gritos de la instructora pues el pobre de Yao no recordaba ninguna de las lecciones para desesperación de la china por suerte el día terminó bien para ambos durante el resto del día Kiku pensó mucho las cosas y se decidió a confesar todo en cuanto volviera a Gakuken

Mientras eso pasaba la mexicana también estuvo pensando mucho las cosas y cusndo término la semana y volvió a la escuela para la organización de la graduación y las elecciones de presidente escolar tenía un solo pensamiento en la mente

Lucia-"muy bien ahora o nunca"Kiku cuando termine la reunión ay algo que me gustaría que sepas

Hola hasta aqui el capitulo nueve en el último por fin el momento de la verdad este jueves publicado el capítulo final nos leemos


	10. No es un adios si no un hasta pronto

Gakuken Hetalia

Último capitulo

No es un adiós sino un hasta pronto

Por fin había llegado la semana en la que terminaría el curso y el consejo estudiantil tendría su última reunión de consejo para organizar los ultimos detalles de la graduación

Yao-de acuerdo esta es nuestra última reunión como consejo ¿hay algo que quieran decir antes de comenzar?

Nadie quiso decir nada los sentimientos eran encontrados por un lado la alegría de terminar bien un año mas por otro la nostalgia y la tristeza de saber que para cuatro de ellos este era su último año escolar y que quisas no volverían a verse en mucho tiempo

Ya terminada la reunión algunos tuvieron ciertas memorias en especial quienes se graduarían este año

Alice-tantas cosas que pasaron aquí

Francis-oui mon ami ¿recuerdas cuantas veces hemos peleado por cosas triviales?

Alice-si lo recuerdo cara de rana y hasta las veces en las que nuestros hermanos intentaron que hiciéramos las pases

Flashback

Alice y Francis peleaban como siempre y hartos de que eso sucediera de manera constante sus hermanos Artur hermano de Alice y Amelie hermana de Francis intentaron que hicieran las pases aunque sin exito

Artur-bueno chicos ya basta dejen de pelear ahora

Amelie -mis amores intenten hacer las pases vamos mon pettit Francis disculpate con tu amiga

Artur-¿que esperas Alice? Disculpate con Francis ahora

Alice-pero el empezó

Artur-ahora

Más por compromiso que por intención ambos se acercaron y se estrecharon las manos

Alice-im sorry(traducción lo lamento)

Francis-je suis pardon (traducción lo siento)

Artur-¿lo ven? No fue tan malo

Amelie ahora ¿que tal un abrazo?

Ambos eso ni soñandolo

Fin del flashback

Alice-voy a extrañarte cara de rana

Francis-y yo a ti juligan

No muy lejos de ahí estaban los candidatos para ser el reemplazo de Yao en la presidencia del consejo estudiantil para el siguiente año Adela se había postulado razón por la cual estaba un poco nerviosa

Director Roma bien antes de anunciar al ganador me gustaría que el actual presidente Yao Wang diga algunas palabras

Yao-bueno no tengo mucho que decir aru solo les puedo decir a todos que deben aprovechar las oportunidades que la vida les da por que estas solo se presentan una vez y que si no se dan cuenta de ello puede ser demasiado tarde les deseo suerte a todos ustedes felicidades generación 2011-2014 buena suerte a todos

Director Roma muchas gracias Yao ahora es momento de anunciar al nuevo presidente del consejo estudiantil de Gakuken con el 80%de los votos la ganadora es Adela Rivera Carreiro

Adela-¿que que?

Yao-felicidades aru cuento con que harás un buen trabajo aru

Adela-amm muchas gracias superior Yao

Mas tarde

Kiku estuvo recordando las sabias palabras de su hermano mayor durante los festejos de la graduación estuvo pensando en muchas cosas pero en ese instante una conocida voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

Lucia-Kiku

Kiku-konishiwa Lucia chan

Lucia-amm ay algo que quería decirte desde hace mucho

Kiku-yo también quería decirte algo

Lucia-bueno tu primero

Kiku-Lucia chan yo amm cuando llegue aquí tenía el presentimiento de que seria una experiencia enriqusedora y...y bueno yo lo comprobe cuando te conoci ...porque comenzó a agradarme tu compañía hasta "watashi no baka" gomenasai

Lucia-me gustas

Kiku-¿que?

Lucia-que me gustas desde que te conocí y ¿que piensas?

Kiku-bueno yo "yokata"siento lo mismo que tu tu también me gustas Lucia chan

Lucia-¿en serio? Que alegría

Kiku-¿entonces somos?

Lucia-si tu quieres si

Kiku-si quiero aishiteru Lucia chan

Lucia-te amo Kiku

Ambos por fin se dieron su primer beso y a pesar de que prácticamente vivían del otro lado del mundo ni la distancia ni la diferencia cultural los pudieron separar ya que encontraron la manera de ponerse en contacto como por ejemplo las llamadas dos veces por semana los mensajes todos los días pues se querían se querían y mucho mas que eso cuando volvieron a encontrarse en gakuken en aquel jardín donde todo comenzó se dieron cuenta de eso ya que las palabras sobran con solo una mirada lo decían y ese todo era un te amo

Fin

Hola hasta aquí el capítulo final ya se cursisisimo el final pero en fin espero les haya gustado solo me resta agradecerles a Sheeblunar Yunu 25 y Kisada 11 por seguir esta historia y también por los favoritos y los comentarios también les cuento que los demás fics de hetalia no los he dejado los seguiré esta semana nos leemos muy pronto


End file.
